


Pretty

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't call him pretty, He needs some TLC, Keith Gets Fucked Up, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), REALLY BAD NONCON, Rape, Requested by Twitter buddy but FUKC, psychological damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith has always been known as pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY IM NOT FJCKING ARIUND DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE WEAK STOMACHED OK

Keith had been told on many an occasion that he was pretty. What with his rare purple eyes and silky black hair, full soft lips and nearly obscenely defined collarbones. Small waist, almost delicate frame that could pack one _hell_ of a punch, and a nice ass, some people would say he was the full package.

 

Later on, about a year after the five of them discovered Voltron, Lance took him to a quiet part of the ship and quietly apologized to Keith, surprising the shorter boy more than anything else. “Why are you apologising?”

 

Lance shuffled a bit, an ashamed and embarrassed look on his face. “Well, it occurred to me that the reason we were rivals was petty, and I never apologized for it.”

 

Keith looked at him, still confused. “What was the reason, anyway?”

 

Lance's face got even redder, if that was possible. He even looked down, playing with one of his fingernails. “Um. I thought you were uh… really pretty. And I asked you out and you brushed me off. I kinda never got over that.”

 

Dimly Keith remembered something like that, the memory incredibly foggy in his mind. “Hunh. Well, no problem? I mean, it's over with, right? You don't hate me anymore?”

 

Lance's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. “What? Dude, I never _hated_ you. It was just bisexual frustration. Hunk helps me out with that nowadays.”

 

Keith raised a hand in a _'do not tell me: I do not want to know’_ fashion. “Say no more.” He let a small, hesitant smile perk on his face, and managed to say, “I’m glad things are okay now.”

 

He didn't notice how Lance swallowed and his face turned redder. Seeing _Keith_ of all people smile even a little bit was rare, if not impossible. Lance fidgeted even more before excusing himself with a hurry, practically sprinting to His and Hunk's room.

 

Keith watched him leave with a sense of confusion. Why was Lance acting weird?

* * *

 

It was when he figured out his Galra heritage that everything took a turn for the worst. His first shift happened in a _Galra warship_ while they were trying to free prisoners and search for Pidge's family. The plan had gone a little south on them, and the Galra troops had already caught up to him and Hunk, who were trying to protect the prisoners. Keith tried to wield his Bayard but a staff hit him in the hand, making it clatter to the ground. The staff raised again and arched down with such _speed-_

 

And it fell to the ground, cleanly sliced into three pieces.

 

Keith felt something had shifted in him, and the flutter of movement above him confirmed this as he looked at his hands. His _purple hands_. He looked back at Hunk, but he just went slackjawed, eyes lidded as he nearly dropped his Bayard.

 

“Dude.” Hunk managed to slur. “You smell _really_ nice. Like… like my mom's cooking.”

 

“Hunk?” Keith's eyes went wide as he took a step forward, forcing the half galra back into the chest of the waiting Galran soldier. He startled as _really fucking strong arms_ wrapped around his chest, effectively trapping his arms to his side. “Fuck!”

 

“Omega.” The guard growled. “A male Omega. You smell _soaked_. Is this your first heat?” When Keith snarled violently at the Galran, their hand moved as fast as lightning, pinching the skin at the back of his neck, making Keith go limp with a stuttered gasp. “No matter. We can take care of you here. The Paladins won't take such a… treasure.”

 

“Hunk.” Keith managed to gasp, trying to move and jerk his way out of the soldier's hold to no avail, as Hunk was still under the influence of whatever he was smelling. In a desperate move, he managed to call out _“RED!”_ His voice cracking with the volume of his cry.

 

A loud thud rattled the ship, and that seemed to shift Hunk out of his funk, if only for a moment. He regarded Keith with wide eyes. “Keith?!?”

 

Ignoring him, the Half Galran shouted at his lion. _“GET HIM OUT! NOW!”_ With a mighty chomp of jaws, Hunk was taken into Red, blasting away to take him back to his own lion.

 

Keith managed to get a shuddering sigh of relief in before someone hit him in the neck, and he was out.

* * *

_“Look at him. He’s so pretty.”_

 

_“Soft thighs, too. I barely controlled myself when we stripped him. He looks too good.”_

 

_“Hopefully the cuffs will hold. This might take a while.”_

 

Hot. Everything was too hot. His whole body felt as if he were in a furnace. Not long after gaining consciousness, he began to pant, as if the air was too thin. Something… _wet_ was dripping down his thighs. He needed to cool off. Water. Something. He hears a groan from somewhere behind him.

 

_“Fuck, it smells even better when he’s awake.”_

 

His eyes snapped up to see three guards standing in front of him, their visors and uniforms still on. One was grinning, one was licking his lips, and the last one just seemed stoic. They were all in… a cell? A small cot, but Keith was on the floor, and a toilet. “Good morning” the grinner spoke, voice dark and growled. “Little Omega.”

 

“Little what?” He tried to lift himself off of his side but failed. Struggling with his arms, he realized they were handcuffed behind his back and chained to the back wall.

 

He also realized he was _naked_.

 

As Keith swore harshly and curled into a ball, Licker grabbed his knees and pushed them apart, baring the paladin to the three of them. Keith shuddered at the suddenly cool air hitting his… his dick. The temperature of the room was too high. He was _melting_.

 

“Ah, do you not know?” Grin stepped forward, pushing his thumb against Keith's lower lick, pushing against the plush mouth before sharp teeth descended on the digit. “Fuck! Little bitch!” Grin raised his hand to slap Keith harshly, but a large hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

 

“Leave him be.” The voice that came from Stoic was _deep_ , but as clear as a bell. It nearly made his whole body shiver as a word rang out in his head.

 

_Alpha._

 

Licker licked his lips again, a long, gangly limb reaching out to yank Keith's hair back. “You're a half breed, so you must not know what that means. In the Galra Empire, there are Alphas,” He gestured to Stoic, who said nothing. “Betas” he pointed to himself and Grin, who lived up to his name. “And Omegas.” Licker’s finger pointed to Keith, whose ears flattened in a snarl. Licker acted as if Keith was a cat, ignoring him. “But all the Omegas that have been born were _females_.”

 

Keith froze as Licker continued with glee. “A _male_ Omega is so much more rare, that one hasn't been born in thousands of years.” Keith began to struggle with newfound adrenaline as he connected the dots. Licker let a greasy smirk stretch his face. “Oh? Do you get it now?”

 

“On his back.” Stoic ordered, and the Betas quickly followed orders, shoving a shouting and hissing Keith onto his back, the fever temporarily dissipating because of the cold sweats dripping between his shoulderblades.

 

Grin and Licker each grabbed one of Keith's ankles and with magnetic cuffs, secured them to the cell ground. Licker groaned at the smell again, fear finally tainting the scent. “Oh, his heat is finally in full force.” He looked at Stoic, who didn't move a muscle, the epitome of control. “What do you want to do.”

 

Finally, Keith found his voice. “Let… _go!_ ” He managed to shout, yanking against the cuffs as best he could, but to no avail.

 

“Those are made to hold creatures much _stronger_ than you, little Omega.” Stoic spoke again, finally moving from his position by the cell door and kneeling down next to where Keith was jerking and yanking. A frustrated yell worked it's way out of Keith's mouth before trying to launch himself at the alpha.

 

“Stay.”

 

And suddenly, he couldn't move. His eyes widened as his muscles locked up at the command. _No no no no no nonononononononono_ **_nonononononono-_ **

 

Stoic’s face didn't change, but the aura around him changed to quiet and unassuming to rolling with power and command. “Good. It seems you can't deny your heritage any longer. Here's what is going to happen, little Omega. These two…” He jerks a thumb at Grin and Licker. “Are gonna fuck you open for me. Since it's your first heat, you'll be too tight in the beginning to take my knot-”

 

Keith choked on a breath “Your _knot??”_

 

“So they'll loosen you up with their cocks. Then when you're all pliant and open, dripping for me, I'll fill you up and _breed_ you like the pretty little slut you are.” Stoic's hand caressed Keith's face almost fondly before removing it, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a plant, and immediately it made Keith's eyes dilate at the smell and his ears drooped. “Some Aphrodite's Flower, to keep you submissive.” He pushed the plant into the collar around Keith's neck, it's leaves burning his skin in the oddest way, making his body jolt and shiver. The aroma was _powerful_ , wrapping him up in it and making it hard to think. Already his dick was hard and leaking, drooling on his stomach.

 

Licker went first. He kneeled between Keith's spread legs, wiping the damp bangs of the paladin away from his flushed face before making a small hissing noise in pleasure. “You smell so good, Omega.” A too hot hand slid down his cheek, and Keith weakly jerked it away, head lolling to the side and bearing the plant in his collar. “I wonder if male Omega make milk…”

 

Licker suddenly pressed his mouth to Keith's nipple and _sucked_. Keith nearly wailed at the feeling, trying to kick Licker off of him, but the wiry man would not yield. When he stopped, the areola was flooded with blood and the nipple a flushed red. Grinning and making eye contact with Keith, he gave the same treatment to the other one. “Ss-Stop!”” He tried to growl out, but instead it came as a whine, his head falling backwards as he spasmed at the sensations. For a while, Licker switched between them, taking his sweet time driving Keith up a wall.

 

By the time Licker finished, Keith's eyes were shut tight and his nipples and upper chest were covered in hickies and bloody bites. Keith's thighs were _soaked_ in slick, and he still had not come. “I think teasing is over.” Licker purred. “It’s time for me to have the first omega in over a millennia.” He pushed Keith's thighs even farther apart, and without any further ado, pushed in.

 

Keith's eyes snapped open and he swore loudly, the pain immediate. He may have been slick and pliant, but oh _fuck_ it hurt. Licker didn't seem to notice, groaning immediately and pressing deeply into Keith's entrance. Keith's breathing was uneven as he watched Licker warily. And Licker, it seemed, was a talker.

 

“So pretty.” He purred, running his claws down Keith's thighs, blood barely raising from the cuts. “Such a beautiful Omega, built to take it and become a pretty little fuck slut.” Grin stepped over to the side, pulling himself out and jerking himself slowly, yellow eyes a now gold colour, arousal clear in the shade. Licker didn't pull out, but instead _grinded_ into Keith's secondary entrance, making his whines reach a higher pitch. “Pretty noises too.”

 

“Hey.” Grin growled, fist moving faster. “Hurry up and come in him. I need him now before I go and fuck _you_ instead.”

 

Licker scowled at Grin's tone, but did as requested, pulling out and slamming in, jolting Keith's whole body into movement. It hurt, it hurt it hurt _it hurt it hurts so much it_ **_hurts_ ** . His body ached from where he skidded across the floor, from the thrusts Licker seemed to drag out until finally _, finally_ he came, spilling inside of Keith.

 

Wait, finally?

 

“I’ll kill you.” Keith breathed, his own eyes flashing between gold and icy yellow in rage. “I’ll kill you slowly, cut your dick off and make you _swallow it_.” Licker had pulled out, but looked up at Keith in surprise. Keith pressed on. “And if you choke on your own cock, I’ll be there to laugh and make you take more.”

 

Licker looked almost _afraid_ for a moment before he was shoved out of the way by Grin, who wasted no time pushing himself in. He was by far thicker, slamming in fast and hard and making Keith choke on his breath. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back in his head. “I’ll kill you I’ll kill you I’ll kill-”

 

Suddenly more of the plant was shoved under his nose, Stoic staring down at him with his unreadable expression. Keith tried to fight it but it was too late, he slumped heavily onto the ground, back arched and hair sweaty and splayed on the floor. Grin gripped his hips and decided the angle wasn't right, so he flipped Keith over, looking at his dripping hole with eagerness. “Gotta love that.” He snarled before putting his tongue on the soaked entrance.

 

Keith’s breath left him in an instant as the tongue probed through his slick. His eyes widened as he tried to move away, but strong hands only moved him closer. His nipples chafed against the metal flooring and he nearly cried out as he came, spilling on the ground before slumping as much as he could, Grin's hands no doubt leaving bruises on his hips.

 

The Galran pulled away before slamming himself back in, making the already weak omega let out a gurgle. Grin wasted no time, ramming into the pliant creature beneath him that seemed to only twitch and shiver until he too came with a near shout, spilling inside of the half breed. He let go and Keith immediately slumped onto the floor, thighs and hole twitching, cock still hard beneath him. He almost didn't notice when he was pulled up by his wrists to be manoeuvred into Stoic's lap, his hand running through Keith's hair and scratching his ears.

 

“You're almost done for now.” The deep voice whispered, and that seemed to placate Keith, if only for the moment. More death threats spewed from him, but Stoic didn't seem to care. “You're gonna get a break soon. You have just one more thing to do.”

 

When he lifted Keith up, cock in hand, Keith's eyes snapped up and he lunged at the Stoic one, mouth wide to bite out his neck, tear off his flesh, to-

 

But he never made it. Instead, the Galra moved faster and _slammed_ Keith down onto his knot, making the paladin choke on a noise, finally silent for the first time. It-Too much-

 

Stoic massaged his thighs as he shivered like a leaf, letting him adjust. His free hand pressed against Keith's stomach, almost feeling his dick inside the male Omega. “So pretty. Such a pretty Omega. Pretty on my dick, pretty being feisty, pretty being _broken_.”

 

 _You can't break me._ Keith snarled weakly and wished not for the first time that his arms were free. _You. Can't. Break. Me._

 

“I’m going to breed you so well.” Stoic's calm voice made his breathing stop, eyes flickering up from their hazy spot on the armor. “Fuck you full until you're bursting on my knot, full of my pups. They'll be beautiful. Just as _pretty_ as you.”

 

Keith could feel the slick dripping down his thighs at the thought, though his mind screamed that he didn't want it. His body did. His body _craved_ it. When his body relaxed around the cock inside him, the deep and slow pace began, Keith’s body crying out _yes yes yes yes_  but his mind screaming in fear and agony of what might happen, what might _become of him_.

 

He felt the knot pushing at his entrance, and when it popped in, Keith felt his heart stop. His brain was static, his muscles spasmed, and with a fear filled whimper, he came again, and passed out.

* * *

 

_“He should be…. By now!”_

 

_“Give... time, Pi… He went… some shit.”_

 

_“Both… you two… knock it off!”_

 

_“Keith.”_

 

_“Keith!”_

 

“Keith!” Someone's arms wrapped around him as he stumbled out of the healing pod, and the immediate knee jerk reaction was to shove them away, snarling.

 

And tripping to fall flat on his ass. There was no laughter when he did, though, and he lifted himself up immediately, fists up and ready to fight. “Don't touch me.” He snapped, mind working a mile a minute.

 

Lance stepped forward, hands up in a placating fashion. “Easy, pretty boy, we-”

 

 _“DON'T CALL ME THAT._ ” Keith nearly screamed, making more backwards steps as he took in everyone else.

 

Shiro.

 

Hunk. (Who looked so, so guilty.)

 

Pidge

 

Allura.

 

_Allura._

 

“What happened to me.” He thundered, eyes sharp on her. She flinched, and he pounded on it. “What am I?!”

 

Everyone turned to look at the princess, who winced and looked down. “Keith. I’m sorry. Omega men are… extremely rare. I didn't think you were… one of them.”

 

“You didn’t know I was a _Galra,_ or an _Omega slut?”_ He sneered, and everyone flinched. “What? I’m sure everyone saw me-”

 

“You were surrounded by three corpses, Keith.” Shiro's voice was calm, though his eyes were murderous. “You had ripped their throats out. With your _teeth_.”

 

Oh.

 

“Male Omega are _extraordinarily_ unstable. The last red paladin, he was an Omega too.” Allura's eyes were quiet, ashamed. “He killed himself in a fit of madness, after we lost the blue paladin, his mate.”

 

_Oh._

 

How ugly. He looked at his own hands, scrutinising them. There was no blood, no signs he was a killer.

 

But the aches inside him, the sensation of darkness swallowing him whole.

 

_How pretty._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Keith.


End file.
